Fantasías lúdicas, pasionales y demoniacas
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: Doll ya lleva varios meses residiendo en la mansión Phantomhive. Indudablemente siempre ha habido cierta atracción entre ella y el conde, y ambos han sabido siempre como comportarse, almenos la mayoría del tiempo; pero pronto sus hormonas adolescentes comenzarán a hacer meya en sus conciencias y sentido de la decencia. CIEL X DOLL LIME y también algo de Sebastian x Mey-rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: Esta mini historia está relacionada con mi otro fic "mansión de muñecas" como un suceso posterior a ella, un capítulo suelto en la vida de ciel y Doll, aunque no estoy muy segura de si como una continuación, lo publico aparte porque rompe con la continuidad de tiempo de la historia y pertenece a una clasificación más elevada.**

**acotaciónes:**

**-**_**lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**\- **__**entre paréntesis: (acotaciones de la autora y acciones o actitudes previas a los diálogos)**_

_**-negrillas (dentro de la historia): frases, palabras, etc. expresadas con énfasis por los mismos personajes.**_

**Advertencia: Lime**

**Disclamer:**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera Doll no moriría y desquitaría por mi las ganas que le traigo a Ciel (y sí, se lo pederasta que suena eso)

**Fantasías lúdicas, pasionales y demoniacas**

**(La curiosidad mató al perro guardián)**

Hacía ya tres meses de aquel evento al cual no asistió escusándose de que tenía asuntos importantes de trabajo que le impedían trasladarse a París para celebrar algo tan (insulso) como la boda de su prima Elizabeth Middleford con el duque Dominique III de Orleans.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que habría faltado a propósito para evitarse la desdicha de ver a su antigua prometida desposando a otro, cualquiera pensaría que los últimos meses los había pasado tirado en su cama, hundido en la pena y lamentándose por la belleza perdida, pero no era así, de hecho últimamente había estado pensado acerca de cierta singular persona, una joven castaña y pecosa, algo brusca y poco femenina a veces, pero intrépida, dulce e inteligente, que a diferencia de su prima no lloraba por cualquier cosa y sabía comportarse con rectitud cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Caminaba por el pasillo el conde, abstraído en sus pensamientos, 7 meses ya habían pasado desde que ella habitaba en la misma mansión, y no podía evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido desde que la conoció, como lo impresionó desde el primer momento, cuando la vio actuar sobre la cuerda, como se acercó a él haciéndose pasar por un chico, como lo apoyó, encubrió e incluso perdonó tras revelarse la verdad sobre su infiltración(adhesión) en el circo y su colaboración en el caso de scotland yard contra sus compañeros del circo.

Volvió en si y se halló frente a la habitación de la muchacha, la puerta estaba abierta y no se oía nada al interior -¿acaso _de tanto tiempo de vivir en una carpa se le ha olvidado cómo usar una puerta?-_ era normal que la chica olvidara cerrar las puertas al salir, sucedía cuando iba a visitarlo a su estudio y cuando salía al jardín, incluso alguna vez fue ésta la razón de que tres gatos se hubiesen colado dentro de la casa, o al menos esa fue la escusa de Sebastian cuando él le descubrió alimentándoles en la mesa de la cocina.

ya era tarde para que estuviera dormida, además de que tenía la certeza de que alguien lo había estado estrujando sin piedad durante la noche, así que no podía estar dormida- _ha de estar tonteando con Mey-rin- _pensó, pues la chica evidentemente había formado un estrecho lazo de amistad con la susodicha.

Entró en la habitación y comenzó a deambular por ella, mirando todo a su alrededor, los arreglos de rosas blancas, azules y lilas por toda la habitación, las novelas de romance y aventuras sobre el escritorio, el poster del circo junto a su cama, la cortina como una lluvia de estrellas de su cama adoselada, cosméticos y pelucas de todos tamaños y colores sobre su tocador, y una fotografía tomada por Sebastian de ellos dos tirados sobre el pasto del jardín.

Al verla caminó hacia el tocador para verla de cerca, estaba por tomarla en sus manos cuando un aroma a aceite de lavanda le hizo llevar la mirada hacia la rendija de la puerta contigua al mueble que estaba entre abierta, y lo que vio lo dejó helado. A través de la cortina de perfumados vapores que se colaban por la puerta se veía a una joven castaña metida en la tina que aún no terminaba de llenarse, recargada en el borde de la misma, con los ojos cerrados y el torso desnudo y expuesto.

Lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a caminar en reversa hasta chocar su espalda con la puerta que daba al pasillo, tomó a tientas el pomo de ésta, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entró en la biblioteca buscando "un algo" que le distrajera y ahuyentara de su mente la imagen que acababa de presenciar. Tomó un libro delgado de reciente publicación leyendo en la portada: _El Horla _-_Guy de Maupassant_ y se dirigió a su estudio, encontrándose con varios documentos esperándolo sobre su escritorio.

Comenzó a ojearlos uno por uno, informes de su empresa, tratos comerciales, etc, nada interesante en realidad, entonces en algún punto su pensamiento volvió a la imagen de unos pechos de mármol firmes, redondos y aparentemente aún en crecimiento, adornados por dos pequeños puntos rosados, levemente puntiagudos como los botones de una rosa.- ¿_cómo es que habían pasado desapercibidos bajo su ropa holgada? Yo daba por hecho que era un chico, aunque lucían un poco más grandes que aquella vez que….- _vino entonces a su pensamiento aquella escena en que Doll ofendida de que dudara de su sexo, le hizo palpar su pecho para demostrarle que era una chica. Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, y agitó su cabeza de lado a lado como si con tal acto fuese a desprenderse aquellas ideas. Entonces volvió s atención al documento que tenía en sus manos pero el color rojizo en sus mejillas no había bajado, y justo en ese momento llamó Sebastian a la puerta para preguntar si iba a bajar a almorzar. Éste llevaba encima una sonrisa de medio lado que le causó molestia, era como si el mayordomo supiera del bochornoso momento que acababa de tener consigo mismo.

\- Estoy ocupado Sebastian, preferiría que trajeras el almuerzo aquí- dijo ocultando su sonrojo tras los documentos que fingíia leer

\- Enseguida llamaré a Mey-rin- respondió este sonriendo como quien algo trama

-¡No! – Objetó alterado- _no vaya a ser que __**Ella**__ también venga-_ tráela tu, y cierra **bien** la puerta cuando te vayas, no quiero ser molestado-

-enseguida jóven amo- dijo con un ligero tono de decepción en su voz mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o

El sol del atardecer en la ventana ya había cesado, y aparentemente Sebastian había divulgado correctamente su orden, pues en todo el día no había habido en su estudio rastro ni de Doll ni de ningún otro sirviente además que su mayordomo. Había logrado mantener distancia física y mentalmente de aquella castaña pecosa y se sentía profundamente aliviado por ello.

_"No…no… no hay duda… no hay duda… no ha muerto… Entonces, tendré que suicidarme…" – _concluyó la lectura del conde, entonces cerró el libro y se dispuso a ir a dormir, pasando antes a devolverlo a la biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación hallándola misteriosamente iluminada y pensó entonces que cierta joven a la que había estado evitando todo el día se encontraba ahí. Llamó un par de veces desde el umbral de la puerta y nadie contestó, dio por hecho entonces que "alguien" _probablemente Doll_ había olvidado apagar la luz e ingresó en la estancia.

Dejó el libro en la repisa debida y se dispuso a salir, cuando algo llamó su atención. Sobre la mesita junto al sillón habían dejado un libro abierto. –_debe ser influencia de Mey-rin el que Pecas se esté volviendo tan descuidada- _se decía mientras se dirigía a la mesita, pensó en simplemente cerrarlo y pedirle a Sebastian que lo colocase en su lugar debido, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió curiosidad por saber que estaba leyendo ella.

Acercóse entonces a ojear el libro y por segunda vez en el día, quedó perplejo. Múltiples imágenes de un hombre y una mujer de ojos grandes y rasgados, desnudos, en extrañas posiciones y siempre unidos por la cadera.

-si quería que le leyera un cuento antes de dormir debió decírmelo- escuchó a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó, cerrando el libro intempestivamente y tomando rápidamente un libro de la repisa más cercana para colocarlo encima del otro y tapar el título de éste. –Le diría que esa es una lectura inapropiada para usted, joven amo- continuó el mayordomo aproximándose a él- pero supongo que ya está en la edad en que los jóvenes sienten… **curiosidad **por ciertas cosas.

-¿De qué hablas?- fingió demencia presionando los libros contra su pecho

-Evidentemente, del **curioso** libro que oculta tras "el mercader de Venecia" - respondió sonriente

-¿y tú que puedes saber sobre que libros llevo?- preguntó abochornado de hallarse descubierto con semejante libro

-pues porque yo mismo he dejado en la mesita un libro de las mismas dimensiones del que usted porta en este momento- admitió

-¿que tú qué? ¿y para que leerías algo como esto?- dijo entre abochornado y confundido mientras el mayor arrebataba con sutileza el libro de sus manos.

-simplemente para reforzar la memoria sobre ciertas "formulas", verá, uno nunca sabe cuando necesitará obtener información de alguien y tendrá que ponerlas en práctica- dijo con toda naturalidad y simpleza- a usted, desprovisto de experiencia, le serviría para aprender la forma de complacer a su futura esposa… claro, si es que llega a contraer matrimonio.-

Respiró hondo para calmarse, y valiéndose de toda la compostura que pudo, ordenó-Devuelve ese vulgar libro de donde quiera que lo hayas sacado. Yo me iré a dormir- anunció esto último entregándole también el otro libro al mayordomo y se dirigió a la puerta; cruzaba el umbral de ésta cuando le oyó decir a su demonio:

-se llama "Kama Sutra", joven amo, por si acaso quisiera consultarlo en un futuro- comentó en tono divertido, a lo que Ciel fingió oídos sordos dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba sin detenerse.

-o-o-o-o-

Llevaba casi media hora dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse- ¿_que acaso no la había cerrado? ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!- _pensó mortificado, entonces decidió cerrar los ojos y fingirse dormido.

Comenzó a sentir la cama moverse en consecuencia a la presión de alguien subiendo a ella y trató de mantener su respiración relajada y los ojos cerrados. Sintió que la presión se había situado ya a su lado, quizá demasiado pegada a él, pero luego la sintió ambos costados suyos, seguida por las manos de la joven en sus mejillas y unos labios posándose sobre su frente. Entonces abrió los ojos y la vio ahí, subida sobre su cama, a gatas y a una bastante corta distancia de él.

Quiso gritar, reprenderla u lo que fuera pero sus intenciones fueron frenadas por unos labios que invadieron su boca. El beso comenzó suave y dulce, que progresivamente fue volviéndose más agil y pasional, no supo como ni cuando pero su lengua y la de la chica parecían sostener un duelo a muerte. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse cuando la castaña se separó un poco de él, sentose sobre su regazo y se sacó, por encima de la cabeza pa parte superior de su pijama, dejando su torso desnudo ante la ansiosa mirada del joven conde, entonces retornó a su antigua labor sobre los labios del conde, tomando las manos de éste y llevándolas a sus pechos, cuyos pezones ya habían empezado a endurecerse. El joven noble no daba cabida a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco tenía de momento capacidad suficiente de raciocinio para detenerlo.

La chica abandonó su boca para arrojarse a su cuello, moviendo sus labios y lengua tan frenéticamente como lo había hecho antes. Susurró sensualmente junto a su oído -¡Oh Smile!- y comenzó a descender hacia su pecho, succionando su piel y dejando huella por donde quiera que pasara.

El conde se limitó a sentir las caricias, el roce de sus labios y escuchar sus suaves gemidos de la chica que solían fundirse en un "truncados acordes" con los suyos propios, cuando sintió las manos de la chica colocarse sobre el elástico de el pantaloncillo de su pijama. Ésta le dirigió una rápida mirada cargada de deseo, y volvió a llevar sus labios hacia la parte baja del abdomen del chico, que sintió sudar frío cuando vió a la castaña descender en sincronía con el elástico de su prenda…

-¡Buenos días joven amo!-

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó sobre la cama mirando con su molesto mayordomo que se encontraba abriendo las cortinas.

-¿Desea que le prepare un baño de agua fría joven amo?- le preguntó con mirada pícara mientras tomaba la charola del té

-¿porqué querría un baño frío con éste clima?- le cuestionó ligeramente molesto y confuso

-porque es esa la manera de hacer **descender **ese… **asunto **suyo, amo- dijo alzando una ceja y señalando con la mirada la entrepierna del muchacho, que no se había percatado del bulto prominente bajo el pantalón de su pijama. Éste se mostró abochornado y se tapó hasta la cintura con las cobijas.

-tomaré eso por un "sí" – infirió Sebastian y llevarle el té, con una sonrisa burlona, a su muy sonrojado amo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. -¡cómo ha crecido el joven amo!- comentó desde su puesto.

**Que puedo decirles, moría por escribir algo así de Ciel y Doll, con lo atrevida que es ella, lo burlón de Sebastian y el hecho de que no existan casi historias en español de este tipo entre ellos, no podía quedarme con las ganas.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, y les como siempre, hago la invitación a pasar por la página de Face que administro: Ciel x Doll/Freckles- Kuroshitsuji**

**Nos leemos luego! Ciao! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**acotaciónes:**

-_**lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**\- entre paréntesis: (acotaciones de la autora y acciones o actitudes previas a los diálogos)**_

_**-negrillas (dentro de la historia): frases, palabras, etc. expresadas con énfasis por los mismos personajes.**_

**Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual explícito (osease un pequeño Lemon)**

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera Ciel y Sebastian sería **TODOS míos *-* **muajaja

**Tensión Sexual (Everywhere)**

Estaba el conde de pie frente a la tina de baño, que despedía un delicioso aroma de aceites herbales. Extendió sus brazos a los lados mientras su sirviente, a sus espaldas comenzaba a despojarle de la camisa deslizando sus manos junto con la prenda desde sus hombros. El pantalón no lo llevaba ya puesto, así que se dispuso a entrar en la tina recargarse y relajarse mientras su sirviente comenzaba a frotarlo con la esponja.

Sintió la esponja descender desde su cuello hacia su pecho frotándolo, quizá de forma sugerente, pero no prestó atención.

La esponja se abrió camino más hacia el sur y comenzó a frotarle los muslos para luego subir a su entrepierna, pero de un momento a otro no había más esponja, sino que una mano pequeña y delicada había comenzado a masajear su miembro en toda su extensión, entonces abrió los ojos y reconoció la melena castaña que se recargaba en su hombro.

-Pec… alcanzó a articular antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de la chica, cuyas manos permanecían una en la labor antes mencionada y la otra acariciándole el pecho. Se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos nuevamente; no supo cómo ni cuándo fue, pero la chica ya estaba metida en la tina con él, completamente desnuda, con las piernas a los costados de sus caderas.

Comenzó a mover sus pelvis y a rozar su sexo con el de ella en un ritmo suave y exquisito, para luego poner sus manos sobre los hombros del conde colocándose sobre su miembro erecto y descender sus caderas hasta haberlo internado por completo en ella, entonces el ritmo fue aumentando en una danza desquiciada que se acompañaba de gritos y gemidos escandalosos, el joven Phantomhive temblaba bajo el dominio de la circense y se deleitaba con la imagen de sus pechos que ascendían y descendían en todo ese sensual vaivén.

Sintió el calor iniciar desde su abdomen y crecer en dirección descendente mientras los gemidos de la castaña se volvían más pausados y frecuentes, entonces…

-¡Buenos días joven amo! ¿Preparo una ducha helada?- preguntó con sonrisa burlona, a lo que el conde sólo se limitó a sostenerle una mirada molesta.

Ya iban varias noches así, y cada vez parecía ir en aumento la "intensidad" de aquellos sueños, ¿de dónde es que había sacado su subconsciente tanta creatividad? No lo sabía. Había estado manteniendo una actitud muy distante hacia la chica de sus sueños en varios días, incluso a veces algo esquiva, había estado ordenando a Sebastian cerrar con llave su habitación todas las noches para no recibir ninguna "visita inesperada" a media noche y no había vuelto a abrir aquel extraño libro "Kama…lo que sea", pero toda esta serie de sueños y fantasías eróticas que producían cierto efecto en su cuerpo, no se disipaban, y lo peor de todo era que de algún modo el mayordomo siempre se daba cuenta y no perdía oportunidad de mofarse de ello. Ciel estaba harto, entonces se levantó de la cama con una enorme mueca de disgusto y se dispuso a entrar en la ducha helada** por enésima vez.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Entró al comedor para desayunar y se encontró con que la castaña ya estaba ahí esperándole, cuando normalmente él llegaba primero y removía su silla caballerosamente para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Me he retrasado en mi rutina Sebastian?- preguntó bajamente

-últimamente se desplaza más lentamente por las mañanas joven amo, probablemente debido al entumecimiento de sus miembros por el agua helada- atinó a responder el mayordomo, a lo que el conde no reacción más que con un ligero bufido antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa.

-Luces algo pálido- comentó la castaña al sentarse en conde en la mesa- ¿estás bien?- preguntó tomando su mano y retirándola en el acto- ¡estás helado! ¡Debemos llamar a un médico!- se apresuró a decir

-No hace falta, sólo he tenido problemas con la calefacción del agua en mi habitación, eso es todo

-si quieres podrías tomar el baño en mi habitación, yo no he tenido problema alguna con el agua- ofreció la muchacha

-**No no no! **gracias, en verdad. Sebastian llamará a alguien para que mi problema.

-¿Seguro joven amo?, he oído que **entre los nobles está de moda bañarse con agua fría -**comentó el mayordomo provocándoles al Conde y la circense un repentino sonrojo al recordar cierto suceso en las duchas de el campamento de El Arca de Noé.

El conde quiso clavar la mirada en la mesa para ocultar su sonrojo, topándose con el brazo de la castaña y descubriendo accidentalmente una mancha seca pero reciente en la manga de su vestido.

-¿Otra vez te metiste en la cocina Pecas?- se apresuró a reprenderla- te he dicho un millón de veces que las labores del hogar no son propias de una dama- entonces iba entrando Mey-rin llevando una charola con postres, que al escuchar el llamado de atención hacia su amiga, y teniendo que el conde la reprendiera también a ella en cuanto notara su presencia, se puso nerviosa y se distrajo, lo cual la llevó a dar un paso en falso y tropezar.

La joven circense advirtió el tambaleo de la peliroja y se adelantó a la caída de ésta y la suya propia, pues en el caos había logrado evitar el regaño del patrón de la casa.

El joven conde sólo respiró hondo ante la escena, y la distracción habría calmado la tensión de la situación si no fuera porque mientras Doll auxiliaba a Mey-rin el mayordomo se acercó a susurrarle al oido -¿sabe?, en la antigua Grecia las mujeres nobles aprendían de sus sirvientes a llevar a cabo las labores del hogar, y eso era considerado una virtud para una **buena espos…-**

**-**Cuanto alboroto Mey-rin- alzó la voz con prestesa- por tu bien, espero que no se hallan dañado los postres.

-¡Lo siento mucho Bochan!- respondió afligida Mey-rin dejando la charola sobre la mesa

-No ha pasado nada Ciel, sólo se le ha caído la rosa de azúcar a mi pastel, pero el tuyo está intacto- intervino la joven

-La rosa ha caído sobre la alfombra, pero me parece que no se ha ensuciado demasiado. ¿Es esto tuyo Mey-rin?- preguntó levantando del suelo, junto a la flor de azúcar, un libro con un título que sugería ser una novela romántica-erótica

-¡Si!, ¡gracias señor Sebastian!- dijo con la voz alterada y un evidente sonrojo mientras arrebataba con poca delicadeza el libro de sus manos para meterlo al instante en el bolsillo de su delantal. El mayordomo no manifestó expresión alguna, haciéndole creer que no había alcanzado a ojear la portada del libro, pero en cuanto la doncella le dio la espalda para salir de la estancia, alzó una ceja divertido y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para sí, siguiendo con la mirada a la peliroja hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Ese gesto que no fue ignorado por Ciel, cuya mente perversa había comenzado a maquinar su venganza en contra el mayordomo; a continuación siguieron con su desayuno lo más normalmente posible que la tensión les permitió.

**-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o**

**Estoy de vuelta! Sé que para el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar fue algo corto, pero he estado hasta el cuello en lecturas y trabajos escolares y no he tenido tiempo de nada, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que había dejado botada esta historia D: así que me decidí a por lo menos terminar de escribir esta escena y publicarla a la brevedad, porque no sé cuanto tardaré en volver a hacerlo, yo espero que ahora que se vienen las vacaciones de semana santa me dé tiempo, pero por lo mientras, sepan que no he abandonado estos rumbos. "¡Volveré!… con armas " xD jajja ok no **

**Como siempre les hago la invitación a pasar por la página de face Ciel x Doll/Freckles - Kuroshitsuji y dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias en un review o allá en face (recuerden que no se necesita tener cuanta en fanfiction para dejar un comen)**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acotaciónes:**

-_**lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**\- entre paréntesis: (acotaciones de la autora y acciones o actitudes previas a los diálogos)**_

_**-negrillas (dentro de la historia): frases, palabras, etc. expresadas con énfasis por los mismos personajes.**_

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera Ciel dejaría de andar de mojigato y se dejaría hacer por Freckles .

**Nuevos planes**

Ciel revisó su reloj y calculando el tiempo que faltaba para que su mayordomo se apareciera con su té de la tarde, mandó llamar a Mey-rin.

Apenas confirmó su pedido la mucama cuando pocos segundos más tarde, entraba Sebastian a su estudio.

El joven parecía bastante disperso cuando el mayor se aproximó a él llevando té y pastel de chocolate, - ¿Todo en orden amo?- preguntó al verlo dar vueltas en torno al escritorio, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Aún no ponía sobre el escritorio la charola cuando Ciel en un movimiento rápido y descuidado tomó su taza de té haciéndola derramar un poco sobre uno de los guantes de Sebastian para después beberlo ansiosamente y de un solo sorbo.

(haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto y retirando lentamente el guante de su mano)- debería calmar sus ímpetus joven amo, su ansiedad acaba de arruinar mis guantes- comentó con tranquilidad, colocando el guante sucio sobre el escritorio, a lo que el conde reaccionó con enfado.

-Deberías cambiar tus guantes ahora mismo, la marca del contrato se ve en tu mano y Mey-rin está por venir- entonces el mayordomo hizo ademán de querer recoger su guante cuando el joven lo detuvo- Deja eso, lo mandaré a lavar en cuanto llegue Mey-rin, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que vea el pentagrama en tu mano.

-Enseguida, joven amo- respondió este y salió con presteza de la habitación, entonces el conde se sentó en sillón y cambió su semblante agitado por uno calmado, adornado de una media sonrisa de complacencia, en el momento en que tomaba la prenda y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

-¡Bochan!- Hizo anunció su llegada la mucama- Traigo lo que me pidió: 2 velas rojas, una rosa del jardín, incienso, azafrán y un ánfora de barro

-Gracias Mey-rin… ¿la rosa la sacaste tú misma del jardín?

-Sí. ¿Por…?

-Tienes un insecto en el cabello- comentó como si nada, a lo que la pelirroja reaccionó gritando histéricamente mientras se manoteaba la cabeza. –Yo te lo quito- ofreció colocándose tras ella, y haciendo ademán de quitar algo de su cabello, se aventuró a cortar discretamente un mechón rojizo de su cabeza para luego esconderlo en el mismo bolsillo del guante.

-…Ya está-

-gracias joven amo! Es usted tan amable- agradeció con meloso entusiasmo la joven

-Ya puedes irte- le contestó con una indiferencia que calmó los ímpetus de la doncella.

Una vez que la mucama hubo salido del estudio, abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y sacó un libro de aspecto viejo cuya portada decía "Hechizos, amarres y otros ritos de brujería" Llevándolo bajo el brazo, junto con todos los objetos traídos por Mey-rin, fue a encerrarse al cuarto de baño contiguo, no sin antes poner seguro a la puerta del estudio.

-Ya veremos quién es el **adolescente libidinoso**\- enunció bajamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-o-o-o-o-

_-Entones se acercó a ella tomándola fuertemente por la cintura y comenzó a rozar sus labios a lo largo de su cuello y le susurró sensualmente al oído: __**Mey**__…_

-…o tú qué crees Mey-rin?... ¡Mey-rin!- la llamó su pecosa amiga desde el sillón contiguo.

\- ¿ah? ¿Qué decías Doll?- respondió confundida

(en actitud risueña)- ¿interrumpí tu lectura o… tu fantasía con el **señor Sebastian**?- dijo arrastrando las palabras al mencionar a éste.

(Sonrojándose como un jitomate) -sólo mi lectura- apresuró a responder -… ¿qué me habías preguntado?

-Te decía que creo que Ciel ha estado algo raro las últimas semanas- comentó retomando un semblante preocupado- ha estado encerrándose casi a diario en su estudio, no lo veo más que a la hora del desayuno y la cena y esta mañana estaba pálido y helado-

-quizá sólo está muy ocupado y el estrés lo tiene así-

-pero no sólo es eso, creo que está evitándome-

-así es el joven amo, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza se abstrae del mundo y suele incluso llegar a ser cortante y poco amable…-

-¡pero no es así conmigo!... no lo era… _no desde que me salvó y me trajo a vivir con él_-

-¡Y justamente eso es algo que él no haría por cualquiera! …No sé de qué te preocupas. Yo pienso que el bochan te tiene en gran estima, ni siquiera recuerdo que le permitiera tanta cercanía a la señorita Liizz...-calló en ese momento la doncella y se mordió los labios. Nunca había hablado con Doll sobre el antiguo compromiso de su amo, de hecho, desconocía si estaba permitido hablar sobre el tema… y preguntarle al amo al respecto le causaba un sincero terror.

-¿Quién es **Liizz**…?- la interrogó la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Mey- rin comenzaba a balbucear cuando se vio librada por la repentina llegada de su amo a la sala de lectura.

-¡Bochan!- anunció la llegada de éste

-Quiero hablar a solas con Doll- declaró el muchacho con porte altivo desde el umbral de la entrada a la estancia. Llevaba una mirada resignada que fue bien disimulada por un ademán de acomodar su alto sombrero de copa.

-¡Por supuesto bochan!- respondió la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y haciendo ademán de agacharse para recoger separador de la mesa, miró a la circense que mostraba confusión pintada en su rostro y atinó a dedicarle un guiño cómplice y le susurró discretamente un- "te lo dije"- luego salió con presteza de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Avanzó por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa de complacencia tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que cuando se cruzó con Sebastian ni siquiera pareció notarlo, en cambio éste se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla con expresión de extrañeza y "algo más"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola! Por si lo dudaban, sigo aquí, y no pienso dejar abandonada esta historia, sólo que estuve muy ocupada combatiendo la invasión zombie :p ok no, más bien con pendientes de la universidad y luchando por no volverme un zombie en el proceso jaja, pero ya estoy aquí, trayendo este pequeño puente para la próxima escena "intensa" de esta historia, que les advierto, será entre Sebastian y Mey-rin :D así que quienes sigan a esta pareja, estén atentos a la próxima actualización.**

**También les comento que posiblemente haga pronto la publicación de una nueva historia que participará en el Foro Mansión Phantomhive, y como no quería empezar algo nuevo sin avanzar antes con mis proyectos en curso, es que decidí publicar esto, aunque sea corto, pero almenos ya es un avance, ¿no?**

**Como siempre los invito a que comenten sus opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, etc y a que pasen por la página de facebook "Ciel x Doll/Freckles"**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Acotaciones:**

-_**lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**\- entre paréntesis: (acotaciones de la autora y acciones o actitudes previas a los diálogos)**_

_**-negrillas (dentro de la historia): frases, palabras, etc. expresadas con énfasis por los mismos personajes.**_

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera Sebastian sería más exhibicionista a la hora de seducir a otros personajes ¿han notado que hasta cuando se tira a la monja permanece vestido? ¡Viola nuestro derecho a verlo en traje de Adán!…maldito e_e cómo sea, ¡disfruten la lectura! :D

**Consejo de seducción de la familia Phantomhive: No la invites a un baile, mejor acósala**

-¿Quién es **Liizz**…?- la interrogó la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Mey- rin comenzaba a balbucear cuando se vio librada por la repentina llegada de su amo a la sala de lectura.

-¡Bochan!- anunció la llegada de éste

-Quiero hablar a solas con Doll- declaró el muchacho con porte altivo desde el umbral de la entrada a la estancia. Llevaba una mirada resignada que fue bien disimulada por un ademán de acomodar su alto sombrero de copa.

-¡Por supuesto bochan!- respondió la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y haciendo ademán de agacharse para recoger separador de la mesa, miró a la circense que mostraba confusión pintada en su rostro y atinó a dedicarle un guiño cómplice y le susurró discretamente un- "te lo dije"-

Salió Mey-rin de la habitación y se hizo el silencio.

Ciel permaneció estático como esperando. En parte a que la pelirroja se alejase lo suficiente, en parte a reunir el valor y las palabras correctas para lo que estaba por decir, mientras que Doll era presa de la ansiedad y la confusión. Ya estaba a nada de levantarse y sacudirlo de los hombros para exigirle que la sacase de dudas cuando…

-Acaba de llegarme una carta de su majestad, la reina.- Rompió el silencio el conde en cuanto la vio hacer ademán de levantarse- Habrá un baile en la corte y…tu presencia es requerida en él.

Entonces la castaña agradeció no haberse puesto en pie, porque sin lugar a dudas, aquello la habría hecho caer de nueva cuenta en el sofá.

-¿qué clase de baile es? ¿y por qué se me solicita?-preguntó confusa.

-Mas bien es una ceremonia en que varias jóvenes se presentan ante la reina, la nobleza y miembros de la corte en general. También se anunciará tu nuevo título nobiliario y la ceremonia será seguida por un baile en el que podrás socializar con otros nobl…

\- ¿Acaso buscas deshacerte de mí?- alzó la voz mientas se alzaba del mueble colocando sus manos sobre la cadera en gesto de indignación

-**NO NO NO**\- (Tomándola de las manos para luego retirarlas sonrojado)- ¿por qué piensas eso?-

-la reina, un baile, otros nobles… yo ni siquiera soy de la nobleza pero sé lo que es una puesta de largo*(1): un pretexto para buscarme marido y sacarme de tu casa-

-Fue recomendación de la reina-se excusó el conde- ¿recuerdas que te presentamos como la sobrina de Kelvin?-

-si…**lo recuerdo**-respondió la castaña arrastrando las palabras con una mueca de disgusto.

*Flashback*

-No quiero llevar el nombre del traidor mentiroso de "padre"-haciendo ademán de comillas con los dedos- ¿No podemos hacer ajustes en los documentos que me vinculen a él sin llevar el nombre de Kelvin?-

-Crear documentos no es problema, Pecas. Pero es necesario un nombre-

-Do… Dorothy Noahsark*(2)- enunció al tiempo que ofrecía su mano a manera de saludo, como aquella primera noche en el circo, cuando les asignaron las carpas- pero puedes llamarme Doll.

El conde esbozó una mueca a manera de sonrisa ante tal ocurrencia y estrechó su mano siguiéndole el juego.

-Dorothy Noahsark, Baronesa de Kelvin… puede funcionar- enunció el conde con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pero para mí seguirás siendo "Pecas"

*Fin del flashback*

-La reina se conmovió con tu historia*(3) y piensa que, considerando que ya casi estás en edad y eres la única heredera de Kelvin, podrías acelerar las cosas y tener un nuevo inicio: una casa propia, una familia, un marido… -dijo lo último desviando la mirada al suelo

-Pero me gusta estar aquí! No quiero ir a vivir con un desconocido- dijo la circense con un puchero y una mirada suplicante

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero debes ir al baile. Es parte de los deberes de la nobleza asistir a los eventos sociales-

-Dijiste que era sobrina de Kelvin, pero yo no poseo sangre noble, no valgo lo que esa gente-

-Eres la princesa del circo, eso vale mucho mas que el supuesto linaje de cualquier simple cortesan…-Fue interrumpido por los labios de la joven que se posaron súbitamente y efímeramente sobre los suyos haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente.

-Dime por favor que no harás eso con cada noble que conozcas- dijo tieso y algo aturdido

-No prometo nada- le respondió la circense provocando que el rubor en las mejillas del conde se apagase súbitamente hasta la palidez.

-¡Qué gracioso eres Smile!- soltó Doll esbozando una sonrisa y dándole golpe juguetón en el hombro al joven noble, luego salió de la habitación despreocupadamente dejándolo petrificado cual estatua.

-o-o—o-o-o-

La vio alejarse por el pasillo sin siquiera mirarlo y sintió el impulso de seguirla. Quizá fuera por la sensación de extrañeza por ser ignorado, pues si había algo que le reafirmaba día con día su propia sensualidad era el habitual sonrojo y nerviosismo que mostraba el ama de llaves ante su presencia. Quizá era eso lo que le molestaba, o tal vez era algo más, cual fuera la razón hacía un rato que la seguía y cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado al tercer sótano, específicamente al área destinada a la práctica de tiro donde Mey-rin entrenaba en su tiempo libre.

No era posible entrar sin que ella lo viera, pero el conocimiento del terreno y las actividades que se realizaban en él le permitieron darse una idea de lo que ocurría al interior:

Mey-rin guardó sus lentes en el bolsillo de su delantal y caminó hacia el botón de inicio de la secuencia de entrenamiento para oprimirlo. Luego subió un pie en un banquillo y dobló la falda de su uniforme por encima de la rodilla como lo hace siempre para las batallas, sin advertir que en tal posición otorgaba a cierto intruso una grata y casi indecente visión del borde del elástico de su media, dejándolo como hipnotizado y expectante por el posible futuro panorama.

De repente apareció tras ella una silueta de madera marcada con un blanco. El juego había comenzado. Rápidamente se alejó de la figura a la vez que la atravesaba con una bala a la altura de la cabeza, pero inmediatamente tras la caída de esta apareció otra silueta a su izquierda, la derribó también y en su lugar aparecieron otras dos en otra parte de la sala y así sucesivamente, tras cada objetivo aparecían otros tantos.

Sebastian miraba embelesado la agilidad sensual de sus movimientos y la precisión de sus disparos, percatándose también de la forma en que tal actividad desarreglaba su uniforme al grado de que, por breves instantes, se asomase la nívea piel de sus muslos sobre el elástico de sus medias. Sintió entonces tal arranque de deseo que el sólo observar no le bastó más, por lo que decidió entrar en acción y sorprender a la pelirroja, aprovechando un momento en que ésta necesitó colocarse tras una columna para recargar su arma.

Ella estaba a punto de disparar al objetivo cuando se encontró de frente al oscuro mayordomo, quien súbitamente la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la columna y comenzó a acariciar lascivamente una de sus piernas a la vez que recorría su cuello con sus labios

-Señor Sebastian…- le escuchó decir casi en un suspiro- ¡Señor Sebastian!- escuchó nuevamente pero en forma de una exclamación de sorpresa que lo hizo volver a la realidad, encontrándose a mitad del pasillo frente a Mey-rin quien salía tranquilamente del salón de práctica y lo miraba confusa.

-Disculpe madam, no quería interrumpir su entrenamiento- atinó a decir en un gran esfuerzo por tornar su agitación en galantería y serenidad para que nadie imaginara lo que hacía unos instantes pasaba por su cabeza, un esfuerzo que no fue del todo exitoso, sin embargo la doncella también lucía distraída y ligeramente nerviosa.

-No estaba entrenando, el amo podría solicitarme en cualquier momento. Solo vine porque Bard me pidió llevarle algo del almacén- …y ahí estaba su ruta de escape del mayordomo.

-Yo mismo confisqué a Bard su llave del almacén. Espero que no pretenda usar ese lanzallamas para cocinar el carnero de la cena de esta noche-

-Este…- aumentó el nerviosismo de la sirvienta.

-Una dama como usted no debería tomar parte en una treta así-

-¡Discúlpeme señor Sebastian!- exclamó mortificada- no lo sabía, pensé que sólo había perdido su llave y entonces…-

-Comprendo madam. Ahora deme eso para que lo devuelva a su lugar y suba usted a atender al amo. Yo hablaré más tarde con Bard-

-S..Sí señor Sebastian-respondió la doncella antes de darse a la huida.

Una vez que la pelirroja desapareció de su vista Sebastian dio un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo internamente que el ser descubierta infraganti hubiese distraído a Mey-rin de preguntarle el porqué estaba ahí. Estando ya en el almacén, guardando el lanzallamas, volvió a su mente como un flashazo la imagen del ama de llaves como una guerrera sensual y frunció el ceño en un gesto pensativo: Quizás el vínculo de su contrato con el conde estuviese estrechándose hasta influir en los impulsos del otro. Quizás era eso…

**-o-o—o-o—o-o-**

(Suena faithful)

Notas explicativas:

*(1) Puesta de largo: es otra forma en que los ingleses llaman a la presentación en sociedad.

*(2) Dorothy Noahsark: tributo de Doll al circo "El arca de Noé" (En inglés "Noah's ark") a quienes considera su verdadera familia.

*(3) la historia de Doll: En caso de que no lo hayan leído, en el epílogo de mi otro fic "Mansión de muñecas" se explica la versión de la historia que Ciel le cuenta a la reina sobre Doll, que es básicamente un montón de engaños para librarla de toda sospecha sobre los asuntos del circo y aprovechar para pedir que la nombren heredera del barón Kelvin. Para más información consultar el capítulo "Reporte a la reina"

*Todas las melodías de fondo pertenecen al soundtrack de Book of Circus.

**Hola a todos! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que escribí para celebrar que hemos llegado a 500 en la página de facebook CielxDoll/Freckles. Sé que esta vez tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero resulta que esta historia ha sido de esas que cuando las haces tienes idea de cómo comenzarla y terminarla, pero todo lo que va en medio es un misterio, que sumado a mi poca disponibilidad y constantes bloqueos de escritor me hicieron muy difícil escribir este capítulo, y aún cuando el alcance de la página me hizo ponerme las pilas surgieron eventos desafortunados que impidieron sentarme a escribir. En conclusión: mi extrema saladez me ha impedido actualizar.**

**Falta semana y media para que mis muy efímeras vacaciones terminen, así que dudo poder actualizar pronto, pero les prometo que no abandonaré la historia hasta haberla terminado: palabra de ficker!**

**Los invito a dejar reviews, es gratis, y así me entro de sus opiniones sobre la historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia también es bienvenida.**

**¡Espero leerlos pronto! se despide Reeth MalinaWesterna**


End file.
